


Oceane

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explanations, Family, Love, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Harry and Severus' daughter can't understand why people whisper about her until her daddy explains why.





	Oceane

“Am I weird, daddy?”

Severus put down the quill he had been using to mark essays and looked at the silver haired girl stood in front of his desk, her deep blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Of course not Oceane, What made you ask that?” He replied softly.

“Because when me and Papa were at the toy store earlier with Draco, everyone kept looking at me and whispering” she whimpered trying her best not to cry.

Severus stood up off his chair and walked around the desk before scooping up his upset daughter and giving her a cuddle. She nestled her face in her daddy’s hair and gave out a content little sigh.

“You’re not weird, my little raindrop. You are a very special child and that’s why people whisper about you” Severus said as he sat back down on the chair and gently placed Oceane on his lap.

“Why am I special?” She asked as she played with a button on Severus’ robes.

“Well I don’t know if I should tell you yet, you’re still so little” Severus replied apprehensively.

“Daddy I’m seven, I’m not little” Oceane said with a pout that reminded Severus so much of Harry.

“Okay, Okay. Well when me and Papa found out that I was pregnant with you, we were very excited because it’s very rare for a man to have a baby but at the time Papa was on a special mission to stop a very nasty man from hurting people” Severus started to explain “It was dangerous for me because I was hiding from the nasty man because I had pretended to be on his side so I could get important information for Papa and Bampy so that they could try to stop this nasty man from hurting people”

“Why were you in danger, Daddy?”

“Because he found out that I was on daddy’s side and I had been giving him information” Severus replied.

“Oh, was he evil Daddy?”

“Very evil and he had followers who were suppose to find me and kill me for being a traitor. So because I was in so much danger, Bampy said I had to stay here in Hogwarts so me and you would be protected by the castle, the castle has special wards that don’t let evil people into the grounds” 

“What’s a ward” Oceane asked 

“It’s like a shield” Severus answered his inquisitive daughter.

“Oh, did it protect you?” 

“It did for a while, Raindrop. Papa was training hard in ways to beat the nasty man. I was teaching him how to shield his mind from unwanted attacks that’s called Occulmancy and Bampy and Uncle Remus were training him on how to defend himself from spells and curses and how to cast them just incase” Severus explained further.

“OH Papa must have hated that, he doesn’t like hurting people with spells or curses” Oceane said.

“No he doesn’t but he had to be prepared and it was lucky he was prepared because the nasty man abducted me when I was walking by the lake with Draco” Severus said his voice tinged with sadness at the memory.

“Oh no poor you Daddy, were you hurt?” Oceane asked with wide eyes.

Severus sighed before looking fondly at his daughter “Yes raindrop, I was hurt but I was more worried about you being hurt whilst you were in my tummy but you kept kicking me to tell me you were ok” 

“Did they hurt Draco too?” Oceane asked quietly.

“Yes they did Squirt but I was more worried about Dad than myself” Draco said as he entered the room and gave his little sister a kiss on the top of the head and his adopted father a squeeze on the shoulder before sitting on a chair.

“What did Papa do when he realise you were both gone” Oceane asked her Daddy.

“Well Papa had a special link with the nasty man and he used this link to find out that the nasty man was in Draco’s family home so he came and found us and because he is a powerful wizard he killed the nasty man. I wont tell you how, Raindrop because you are too young for that but Papa brought me and Draco home” Severus said looking at his precious daughter.

“Me and Dad recovered in Hogwarts hospital. Dad was very poorly because the nasty man and his followers hurt Dad badly and we were worried that you wouldn’t make it because Dad was so weak” Draco said sadly remembering the memory.

“Bampy realised then that you were a very strong baby because you had survived all the curses that had been cast on me and because me and Papa are powerful wizards, we knew you would be special” Severus said smiling at Oceane “You were giving me strength Raindrop but we didn’t realise why and how special you were until you were born” 

“You were a wonderful surprise, Princess” Harry said as he walked into the room to join his family.

“When you were born we were expecting a baby with black hair and with either black or green eyes like us but you were born with beautiful silver hair and when you opened your eyes for the first time we gasped because you had deep blue eyes” Severus said tears glistening in his onyx eyes as he recalled the happy memory.

“You were and still are the most beautiful child we had ever seen, Princess and it was Bampy that made us aware that your silver hair and deep blue eyes were a rare combination and could only mean that you were a very special baby” Harry said to his daughter.

“But why am I special, Papa?” Oceane asked patiently.

“Because you are an elementalist, Raindrop” Severus said “You are special because you can control water”

“Why is that special?” Oceane asked

“Because Squirt, there have been very few elementalists ever born and water elementalists are especially rare” Draco explained.

“So that’s why everyone keeps staring and whispering” Oceane said sadly.

“Yes Squirt. Some people are scared of you because you will grow up to be very powerful but most are in awe of you because you are a very rare little girl” Draco explained.

“But don’t let it bother you, Raindrop. You are very much loved by your family and we are very proud of who you are. You are going to grow up to do wonderful things” Severus said giving his daughter another cuddle.

“Plus if anyone stares at you again when we are out I will tell them off” Draco whispered to his baby sister causing her to giggle “Now come on lets go for a walk by the lake, No making waves this time please, the last time I got soaked to the bone” Draco said giving his little sister a tickle on the tummy.

“Ok Dray” Oceane said getting off Severus and grabbing Draco’s hand.

“OOOO Daddy, does that mean I can make it rain?” Oceane asked innocently.

Severus thought for a moment before replying “I suppose you could if you concentrated hard enough” 

This made Oceane smile and her blue eyes sparkled “Come on Dray” she said dragging her big brother out of the room.

“THANKS VERY MUCH DAD, she’s going to drench me now” Draco shouted as his baby sister dragged him out the door.

Severus and Harry chuckled before Harry bent down to give Severus a tender kiss on the lips “She is going to be so powerful, I can feel her energy building more and more every day” Harry said.

“But we will still love her” Severus replied confidently.

“Oh definitely but we are going to become quite practised in the art of casting drying spells” Harry said before bursting out laughing at the sound of raindrops hitting the windows and Draco screaming “OCEANE” from outside.


End file.
